1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is more particularly that of a laminate product which is conductive and which is manufactured for, and adapted for, application to vertical and horizontal surfaces where a control of static discharge is required and a decorative wear and stain-resistive surface is desirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts have been made in the past to realize a product providing a conductive surface which is sufficiently electrically conductive to be able to drain off any accumulated static charge. One type of product has been a structure in which a layer of carbon is painted onto the back of a lamination, that is, for example, a lamination of plastic to attempt to provide an electrically conductive work surface. There are disadvantages in this type of construction which include that the carbon will attack silver; also, the carbon cannot be used in a clean room since it will contaminate the atmosphere; and further, eventually the carbon will dissipate into the atmosphere and lose its conductivity. While this type of product is intended as an electrically conductive work surface, typically it is not physically suitable because of its construction for use, for example, on horizontal floor surfaces or vertical wall surfaces. The product as referred to is typically too thick, heavy and cumbersome for application as stated to flat horizontal or vertical surfaces. A need has arisen for this type of product which has not been satisfied because of the characteristics that the product needs to have. These include, of course, that the product must be thin and light in weight and having the characteristic that it can easily be applied to the surface; also that it can be readily fabricated in suitable sizes and cut into smaller pieces, if desired. The herein invention provides a product which is of a nature to meet the requirements as stated.